


The Tragedy of Sirius B

by King_Of_Trash



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Star nicknames, Unrequited Love, Very OOC, Weddings, can't be from me without angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: “I should give you a name to call you by for now though! Hmm, what do I call you though?” the boy placed a finger on his chin.“I didn't say that I wanted to be friends with-”“Hmm, Sirius! No wait, Sirius B!”“Sirius.., B..?” the shyer of the two asked. He tilted his head to the side, looking up at the taller. “What is that suppose to mean?”“It’s a star! A small white star!”“Eh?”“You’re very small and your skin is almost white! So it’s perfect!”





	The Tragedy of Sirius B

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more V3 because I promised my friend I would give Kaito a happy ending after making him cry last time. I hope you guys enjoy this little thing. It's probably very out of character, but I've been meaning to write a story like this for a while now.  
> Enjoy!

_“So what's your name?”_

_“My name?” the young boy asked suspiciously. Shyly, he stepped a few steps away, but the other boy just followed his lead. The young boy bit at his cheek and flinched away as he questioned the other. “Why do you want my name?”_

_“Because if I don't know it then I don't know what to call you!” whined the other. “Please?”_

_The smaller boy didn't respond and backed away from him again. He was getting too close for comfort. “But I don't know you,” he shyly protested._

_“Huh? Do you want to hang out for a bit before you tell me your name..?” the boy asked. He paused for a moment of silence, as if thinking it over. “Okay!”_

_“But-”_

_“I should give you a name to call you by for now though! Hmm, what do I call you though?” the boy placed a finger on his chin._

_“I didn't say that I wanted to be friends with-”_

_“Hmm, Sirius! No wait, Sirius B!”_

_“Sirius.., B..?” the shyer of the two asked. He tilted his head to the side, looking up at the taller. “What is that suppose to mean?”_

_“It’s a star! A small white star!”_

_“Eh?”_

_“You’re very small and your skin is almost white! So it’s perfect!” the taller giggled. “Oh wait, I never gave you my name did I?”_

A small white star? _The smaller did not know whether to be happy to actually be given a nickname, or to be offended. When he shook his head to answer the other’s question, the other grinned from ear to ear._

_“I’m Kaito Momota! It’s nice to meet you, Sirius B!”_

_Kaito Momota, he was a strange one alright. This small, shy boy knew from that day on he would never be able to get rid of him. It seemed Kaito was too persistent for that, and besides, ‘Sirius B’ was not sure if he wanted to get rid of him. Yet, anyways._

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Of course Kokichi was the type to go through with the jumping out of a cake prank. After all, it was his best friend’s special day. The cake was real in fact, just hollowed out so that he could fit.

That was right, it was Kaito’s special day. As in, his wedding. Kokichi and Shuichi had worked together to help set everything up so Kaito could enjoy his time with his fiancé, Maki Harukawa. Taking care of the wedding between the two of them was rather expensive, but it was worth it since it gave Kokichi a chance to leave a bunch of pranks and traps for Kaito and Maki. Although, if Maki ran into those traps it could end bloody on Kokichi's part, not to say Kaito would not hit him for it as well.

He grinned from ear to ear and wiggled around slightly to get comfortable. He listened closely to the joyful voices, they were close. He did hope that this prank worked. In reality, he was crouching quite a bit so his body was beginning to cramp up. It would make it easier in the long run to jump out though. Kokichi listened closely as he was finally able to make out the voices. It appeared they did not realize Kokichi was gone because Kaito did not sound the least bit suspicious.

“Thank you all for coming!” his best friend laughed. That was right, the wedding was crowded. Kaito knew so many people he called “friends” that he invited so many. Maki, on the other hand, did not appear to invite all that many people if any at all. It did not surprise Kokichi, she was always rather lonely and gloomy. She was lucky to have a star like Kaito, their relationship was actually rather comical.

Kokichi bit his lip. After all, he was the one who introduced them.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

_“Hey, Kokichi,” Kaito suddenly spoke up during their lunch, and Kokichi turned to him._

_“What is it?” he asked, taking a sip from his drink._

_“You drink that stuff a lot don't ya?” the taller laughed and Kokichi blink. He looked down at the drink in his hand and pouted._

_“You should try it!” he protested._

_Kaito began to laugh and sat back in his seat. “Yeah yeah, I hear it's gross,” he mused._

_An offended Kokichi and a teasing Kaito, it was a rare occurrence but it happened every now and then. Comically enough, his grape panta was one of the few topics that would easily offend him._

_“Grape soda is not gross!” he huffed. “It's good and you should give it a try!”_

_“Do you know that girl?” Kaito asked, changing the subject completely, not an uncommon occurrence when it came to him either._

_“What girl?” Kokichi asked, eyes following Kaito’s gaze. His eyes landed on the brunette girl sitting alone, and his heart sank. “Yeah, I know her a bit. I'm surprised you don't, but I guess she's not very popular.”_

_“We're not very popular either,” Kaito laughed. “How do you know her?”_

_Kokichi shrugged, “she doesn't like me much I guess.” He shifted his position, watching the girl. “I wonder why.”_

_Kaito snorted and Kokichi gave him teary look. “Oh, don't give me that shit,” the purple haired teen rolled his eyes._

_“You're mean,” Kokichi huffed._

_“Uh, anyways, what's she like? Must be a decent person if she doesn't like you,” Kaito questioned._

_“Ha, maybe,” Kokichi mused. “I could introduce you to her. No promises she won't hate you though.”_

_“Because I'm friends with you?” the other laughed._

_“Since when were we friends?” the indigo haired male mused._

_“Since like elementary school?”Kaito answered._

_“If you say so,” Kokichi shrugged. “And no, it’s because you’re annoying.”_

_“Oh shut up, Sirius B,” the other groaned. Kokichi grinned._

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

“Kaito?” spoke up a familiar female voice.

“Yes, Maki?” the other happily responded. He sounded like he was messing with something, perhaps he was picking up a plate for the cake?

“Where is Kokichi?” the brunette asked the question that Kokichi dreaded hearing.

“Eh? Kokichi?” Kaito sounded confused. “I didn't even notice he was gone, ha! He's probably in the bathroom or something.”

Kaito was not very smart, Kokichi knew that well. It was almost pathetic sometimes, but his big heart made up for it he supposed. He was still pathetic.

“If you say so..,” Maki responded in defeat. She still sounded of a mixture of suspicion and alert, that made Kokichi smirk to himself.

 _All according to plan!_ He silently applaud himself.

“Quit worrying and let's dig in, it's your big day after all!” Kaito laughed.

“Right..,” Maki mumbled back.

Kokichi wiggled slightly and crouched down further to prepare himself for the jump. He did think about the knife that would be used to cut the cake, and Kokichi would rather not leave the party in an ambulance. He would have to act carefully and quickly.

When he noticed how close the voices were by that time, he jumped.

“Congratulations!” he squealed once he broke the surface, his arms stretched out above his head. Cake covered him, in fact, the cake went everywhere. It was on everyone surrounding them, Maki, Kaito.., it made him laugh with success. _Got them!_

“K-Kokichi?” Kaito exclaimed, wide eyed. His shocked expression made the moment even more priceless.

“Your faces! Look at your faces!” Kokichi laughed. “You look terrifying!”

“I'm going to kill you,” Maki muttered threateningly, glaring daggers at Kokichi. The indigo haired male only laughed back, he knew she would never _kill_ him. After all, they too were friends, even if it was full of arguments and teasing.

On the other hand, he did get some cake on her dress so maybe she would kill him.

A giggle left a girl standing nearby, and Kokichi perked up to see who it was. Kaede, standing next to her date, Shuichi, was laughing at the prank. Rantaro, who stood nearby, joined in. And then almost everyone did. Such a stereotypical, cheesy moment, but it made Kokichi feel good about himself, even if it was only for a minute.

That was his purpose, wasn't it? To make people laugh with his pranks? He was the clown of the group after all, the guy everyone hated for the most part.

Kaito looked conflicted, unsure whether to be angry or to laugh along. Kokichi grinned at him cheekily and jumped down from the table, practically tripping over his own feet along the way. Kaito quickly darted over to steady him and laughed.

“Be careful. Wouldn't want to lose a leg there would ya?” he teased.

“If that's all I'd lose,” Kokichi joked back with a smirk. He glanced behind Kaito, catching sight of Maki who appeared to be flustered again. She was a rather jealous person, and she was awful with expressing her emotions. She was lucky to have Kaito by her side, the two of them fit together like pieces in a puzzle. Kokichi could not be any happier for them. “Someone's jealous, quit messing with other men and go be with your wife.”

Kaito looked at him in offense before doing as he was told. The purple haired male cast a glare at him before turning back to Maki.

“The actual cake will be out in a bit!” Kokichi laughed.

Yeah, he was happy for them. Two good friends in complete harmony with one and other. It was such a lovely bliss to experience.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

_“It's nice to see her open to someone,” laughed a feminine voice._

_Kokichi smiled as the female sat down next to him in the grass. “I know right? She was always so cold and cruel to everyone before,” he laughed. “She even scared me from time to time.”_

_The blonde nodded, keeping her attention on the couple in front of them. “Kaito seems to really like her,” she commented._

Like her? _The male brought his attention to the blonde before laughing. “Wow, Kaede! You're always pointing out the obvious! Everyone knows that,” he taunted._

_“H-huh?” Kaede squeaked._

_“Anyways, how have you and Shuichi been doing?” he asked, quickly changing the subject._

_“Huh? Shuichi and I? W-what do you mean by that?” she was stuttering again. How was it not obvious to her?_

_“You two are always together, so when's the wedding?” he teased._

_“We're not together like that!” she protested._

_“Yet,” he teased. “Not together like that yet.”_

_“I could say the same to you and Kaito! Aren't you two childhood friends?” Kaede asked. “I mean you two are always together!”_

_“What? You think we're together? Are you suggesting we're gay?” Kokichi laughed. “Kaito is obviously into Maki so that makes him straight, and why would I be interested in him of all people? If I was gay I would go for someone more like Rantaro obviously.”_

_“Ah, I see,” Kaede said after a few seconds. The female stood up from her sitting position in the grass and patted down her skirt. “If that's the case, I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you, Kokichi. Even if you are a bit hard to deal with.”_

_“Yeah yeah, just marry Shuichi already,” he taunted._

_“We're still in high school, Kokichi!” the blonde groaned._

_“You'll get married eventually, I guarantee it.”_

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Kokichi glanced at the other couples there at the party. It appeared almost everyone was there with a date of some sort, it was kind of depressing on his part. After all, he came alone.

Friends of Kaito he did not know came with dates and spouses, his former classmates came dating other classmates, or with people he did not know. Rantaro appeared to be spending an awful lot of time with Tojo, Tenko still followed Himiko around everywhere, and even Korekiyo and Angie seemed to be closer than he remembered.

Shuichi and Kaede were dating now as well, in fact Kokichi wondered if they were engaged now. There was a ring on Kaede’s finger that she would often fidget with when she was nervous. Did Shuichi finally grow some balls?

The liar smiled to himself before leaving the area to change. Relationships was painfully wonderful to watch.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

_“Kokichi!” the indigo haired male looked up, his eyes lighting up when they caught sight of Kaito making his way over. “I have something to tell you!”_

_“What is it?” Kokichi asked with a grin. His eyes scanning over Kaito for any clues of what the news may be. Unfortunately, he was left with no extra information._

_“So, remember that thing I was nervous about doing?” Kaito asked vaguely._

_Kokichi looked at him, confused. “What thing?” he asked. What could he had possibly forgotten? Or did Kaito speak to someone else about it and forget? That option would not surprise him at all._

_Kaito laughed at him, excitement danced within his purple eyes. “The proposal?” he questioned._

_Kokichi’s heart seemed to stop beating at that very moment. Proposal? He grinned from ear to ear. “You mean you're going to finally propose to Maki? Well it's about time!” the other said with a cheery tone._

_“Aha, I know right? Actually, I was wondering if you still thought it was a good idea. You and Maki can be at each other's throats, but I care about you both a lot..,” Kaito hesitated. “I wanted to make sure you would be okay with it and all.”_

He's asking for my say? _Kokichi smiled, Kaito really did care about him after all. He was happy to know that, so why was his lip quivering?_

_“If you love her, marry her. Anything that will make you happy,” he settled on._

_“Really?” the star returned to Kaito’s eyes. “Thank you so much!”_

_Anything to make him happy._

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Kokichi sat to the side of the dance floor as the couples danced to the music. He destroyed his suit from his earlier prank, so he was forced to change into casual clothing for the remainder of the wedding. He didn't mind though, the prank was worth it.

Then, the music slowed down and Kaito and Maki took center stage. Maki was cutely clumsy when it came to her dancing, not even those dance lessons Kaede suggested helped it seemed. Yet, despite their messy dancing, Kaito and Maki appeared to be enjoying themselves.

“All by yourself again?” a familiar female voice questioned.

“I'm not much of a dancer,” Kokichi laughed. “Besides, it's their turn anyways.”

“Kokichi, why does it seem like you're always watching over Kaito in a way?” the blonde asked in a sudden serious tone, messing with a loose piece on her dress.

“Hm?” Kokichi looked at her. “Because we're best friends.”

Kaede nodded, but she did not seem to be completely convinced. She looked at their surroundings, as if to make sure there was nobody nearby.

“I'm just not sure..,” she admitted.

“Not sure about what?” the indigo male smirked. “Still convinced we're gay after years of being told we're not? Kaito is even married to a woman and you're still suspicious?” Kokichi laughed. “You're stubborn.”

“Kokichi!” Kaede whisper-yelled, puffing out her cheeks slightly in an angry pout. “Quit it.”

“Now you're telling me what to do?” Kokichi whimpered. “How cruel!”

She sighed before turning herself to completely face him. “I have a serious question, and I want you to answer honestly. No lying,” she ordered.

“I can't promise that I won't lie, it's in my nature,” he laughed.

“Fine,” she looked from side to side before bending down to hushly question him. “Are you in love with Kaito?”

His eyes widened, his heart pounding faster than ever before. Or had it completely stopped all together? He did not know. His body seemed to enter some sort of strange, internal panic as the door he refused to open for so long was forcefully kicked open by Kaede’s words. Was he even breathing anymore? Maybe he was dead.

He looked into those wide, curious purple eyes and gave her the biggest smile he could muster.

“Of course not, he's only a friend,” he answered, followed by a laugh. “You come up with the strangest accusations, Kaede!”

“But-” the blonde sighed. “I see…”

“But who knows?” Kokichi laughed further. “I am a liar after all.”

Oh, and it was a good thing he was such a wonderful liar. He didn’t know if he could make it through life without that ability of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Not everyone can have a happy ending, can they?  
> Hope you enjoyed(?)!


End file.
